cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jadis Ice
"Mercy? That's a new word for me! Too bad you wont live long enough to define it!" '' -Jadis'' Jadis was CWA Own White Witch and she withheld the record of being the longest holder of the underground SC trading route. Leader of Order of White, General at Grimoire Heart senate, Guild master at Raven tail Guild, and finally Headmistress of Cloud tower. She held most of many powers. Origins From the deepest parts of Carlac was were she lived.In the Empire Royal White, Snow City [Capital of Royal White] ''Bearing the title of Mayor's Daughter, ''Royal White, was a underground town formed by Nightsisters and grew to a population of 4 Billion and only had two enemies. One the Talz who later on destroyed Royal White ''and the puritans who kept toward the nightsister religion while the rest of the people had none. One the day of Jadis birthday the puritans and Talz attacked none survied expect jadis. The Grimoire Heart Prime Minster Wulf Fire was visting Carlac with his troops and when he saw the massarce of the Royal White Empire he was disgusted ,so he was not able to save it for his timing was late yet he avenge it by excuting every puritan and Talz and taking Jadis into his arms. ChildHood Jadis grew up at the Grimoire Heart Training hall for assassins on Serenno , though she was to young to be be trained as a Assassin yet this did not stop Wulf and started Training her as a Master Assasin and the ways of the trade . She also attended School at Cloud Tower Academy to learn to be a proper Sith. At the age of ten on of her friend suggest she went to Mountain Verce . There lived a cult of offworld nightsisters called Raven Tail Led by Kaden ForceVampire and with the blood she passed the trials she joined. Teenage Hood Now at age 18 she has become a Weapon Master Assassin Senoir at Cloud Academy [ After senoir year you are assigned a master ] , and finally she became a S Class Mage at Raven Tail Guild [ 2 highest rank ] . With her new sith master Darth Angel a former Student of Cloud Tower and a night sister as well they fit together like a puzzle. Jadis made a double sided light saber that was made in the ruins of Snow city. She lead many batttles and fought many wars her power grew and grew until she was as strong as her master. ''In a happy story i would of left my master and kepting fighting and so would of she.Correction though that this is no happy story! This is the Sith! -Jadis One day Sith lord Bane called for Jadis. " If you want to countiue getting power and growing stronger all angel is going to do is slow you down now excute her! So jadis meet angel in the corridor. It was a messy fight they were force throwing items every where , dueling , hand to hand combat , and force fighting. In the end jadis was on the ground and angel stood putting a saber to her neck. "Dear child did you really think you could beat me you jsut as pathetic as your poor city". With anger building up quickly she forced angel to the ceiling grabbed her purple light saber and stab her. Now with the joy of behind a dark lord she could rule a own path. Her chains are now broken. The Night Path As she stormed the Galaxy she pratice night sister magic. She learn all types of magic. In the middle of a battle she put it to the test. She made a potion that turn 15 droidekas invisble and then she used spirit ichor to make new droids for her army. Some of the spells were dangrous for example: Mesmerism is a gift provided by spirit ichor. The power allows a shaman to ovveride the thoughs of thoose weaker then oneself- particularly men and offworlders. A tap of the fingertip to the victim forehead will induce a trancelike state and make them powerless to refuse to your commands. As she tried on many jedi she did sucess on most ,but on others she got a terrbile headaches which stopped her from fighting. Guild Master Kaden forcevampire recalled Jadis back to serenno. She was getting old and handed the title of guild master down to Jadis. Twenty days later Kaden forcevampire died. She made the members of Raven tail her personal assassins. There was four human females and one togruta. Their names were delaine,maka,velsa,tekla, and spaza. Many sith grew jealous of her personaly assassins and having the rank of a Guildmaster. One sith named Zatark even got a bounty hunter droid and a gundark to fight against jadis for the title. Sadly their eyesight was ruined by the mist of the nightsister magic and the assassins took them out in 3 deadly blows. Snow city rises When Jadis got back to snow city locations she was expecting to see ruins and have it fuel her hatred. Instead there stood a new city. Apparently during the massacre of Snow city her uncle was at coruscant. He came back and was in grief, but he built a house there for him and his family and spent over 200,000 credits to rebuild all of snow city and to get back citizens. Then he expand snow city to rebuild the empire of Royal White. There was now 15 cities in the Royal white empire, each worth over 940,000 credits. The people threw parades and cheered for her return. She stayed to celebrate the rise of her empire. Then the republic learned of her arrival at carlac and was swift. They sent forces immediately to destroy. While enjoying a walk on a frozen pond with her uncle and two younger cousins she heard a ship flying over her and bombing the icy cover above Snow city. The war has come to carlac. The battle of Carlac The Royal white empire was always ready for battle. Every citizen grabbed a weapon and was ready for the battle. All the children ran into the underground tunnels. Jadis contacted her fleet who were soon to arrive only too find to be outmatched 2 to 1. Jadis called for reinforcements ,but all reinforcements were being used at the time. She would have to wait. There was over 10,000 clones and 4 jedi. While there was Jadis, her assassins, 50 droid escorts, and the Royal White army of 30,000. The battle went on for 17 hours of constant fire. Jadis knew they were close to victory. One of her cousins said they had a unscramble a message saying they were sending their last wave of land reinforcements. As jadis Looked across the field she saw her uncle on the ground and above him a jedi knight ready to stab him in the heart with his lightsaber. Jadis Jumped at him and use the force move of convection( a concentration of force energy that can make your fist hot to the touch, even raise their temperature to a burn intensity, but will cause no lasting injury to user. Striking an enemy with these fist can raise blisters and set robes on fire) and began the serve him swift punches. Then she raise him in the air and shot lighting for each part of her body. Then she used cryokinesis ( cryokinesis is a siphoning of essence that leaches the life intensity from another, leaving behind a frost-shrouded corpse} and he froze. She began using the same move on other victims. This is how she became the White witch because of leaving dead frozen corpse behind. She did it to every victim she can for a total of 5,043 cryokinesis victims of Jadis ice. After the battle she made a back up army incase of emergency's and called it the Order of white. It was made up of all the Royal White armies. Ultimate sorcery? The sith council was impressed of jadis powers. She mastered the dark side of the force. use sith alchemy , and was using night sister magic. Very few could of harness so much power, but jadis was not a god. She got terrible head aches. Instead of sleeping she would have to meditate to make sure her mind did not go crazy. The sith council hired 230 scientist to make drugs for jadis so she could contain her power and and grow stronger. Grimoire Heart Senate The Grimoire Heart senate was a group of worlds that disliked droids and offered their own armies for battle. It was run by a sith lord named Hades and a Prime Minister . Hades thought that droids were a pathetic excuse for a army because they were easy destroyed and did not have many abilities like the living. So hades and his sith followers created a squad that would later run 35% of the separatist army. Hades was rarely a fighter and his top General ( Maya Devule) died in a battle. Wulf saw his opportunity and suggested Jadis. Hades was overjoyed. . So jadis was appointed The general of The Grimoire Heart senate and was leader of over 97 different systems armies. Such systems include: Red twins system, lambda system, Quelii system , Bassadro system, Boz pity system, Castell system ,Celanon system, Dac system, Dagu system, Duro system, Enarc system, endor system, falleen system, fondor system, Geonosis system, Gwori system, Hypori system, Lego system, jabiim system, kabal system, kalee system, Karkaris system, Lola Sayu system, mustafar system, mygeeto system, Nexus Ortai system, Nivek system, Null system, Ord Cestus system, Ossus system, Pammant system, Queel system, Qiilura system, Queyta system, Raxus system, Ringovinda system, Scipio system, Serenno system, Sullust system, Tarhassan system, Teth system, Troxar system, Ukio system, Umbara system, Utapau system, Viidaav system, Zygerria system. Head Mistress of Cloud tower The Cloud Tower for proper young sith was a great school for sith younglings and place where masters usually picked up their new apprentices. 14 Years after Jadis was named General of the Grimoire Heart senate the school was broke. The current headmistress used all the funds to buy clothing, property (buildings and land), spice, jewelry, makeovers, surgeries, furniture, slaves, luxury yachts, and top of the line best ships in the galaxy. Jadis refunded the entire school and it was back on track. When she looked at her students there was a total of 50 teenagers all armed with light sabers. The best experience is not a text,in a archive, a video, a image, or instructions, Its trying and doing it -Jadis Ice Jadis let her pupils go into battle of teaching herself. Now jadis was of the bigger sith in the separatist army. She started and as small human girl in a city in a crater wth a wall of ice above their heads to a Dark Queen. Holy Hounds 10 years after Jadis became Headmistress of cloud tower the Republic began to see Jadis as a ultimate threat. Jedi feared of her unimaginable force power and nightsister magic. Some people in the republic senate began to question if they should still be with the republic fearing annihilation of their planets. Chancellor palpatine Asked yoda to help him make a exclusive army for the fall of Jadis. Palpatine asked the senate if anyone would volunteer a squad of men to contribute to fight against Jadis. There was 27 volunteers who remain anonymous for a total of 2,700 men. The jedi were not eager to join the fight against Jadis. Only 15 jedi masters and two padawans stepped up. Thanks to master traka. A expert sith hunter.The republic was also paying for any bounty hunter that went to war witht he republic against jadis. 5,000 bounty hunters signed up.This army created the Holy Hounds. Made to slay Jadis ice. Jedi members of Holy Hounds Master tra feared sith much and only went on protection missons with his padawan. He wanted to died fighting though so he signed up. His padawan was not afraid but ready to fight. Master verxa was at the battle of ryloth and ord mantel. Then she went into archives for a long period of time. She saw this opportunity to get back into the fighting. Master kilukri was mainly know for his medical service to the republic. He was a padawan when the blue virus came out and his master like him was a healer. Master magh is fond of rockets which is usually why he wins the majority of his battles. Master traff studies cults, the dark side, illeagl practices, and religions. Her padawan Sazx is a close follower and hopes to end up like her. A student of the galaxy. Senior master traff is Master Traff older brother and is joining the Holy hounds so that his sister though experienced does not get killed. Master archives like master verxa was worked in the archives for a very long time and wished to rejoin a large battle. Master Kiwas keeps his eye on Geonosis to stop reinforcement ships and to spy upon them. Master dural is a republic assassin itching for a large fight. Master Targgart is a jedi who likes to crack down illegal hutt dealings. Master ferg always try peace before fighting, but jadis first cryokinesis victim was a close friend of Master ferg. Master Tres us a expert in dealing with the future. He saw darkness ahead so he joined the holy hounds to try to prevent it. Master Kaz is a adventure jedi that loves going into tombs , ancients lands , and unexplored areas, but he decide to take a break from exploring and fight! A recently new Jedi knight. Former Padawan of Fisto Master Traka Is the Ulitmate reason why all these jedi Joined the holy hounds. He a professional sith Hunter and Weapon master. He saw jadis and a ultimate target at the time and put all his best efforts in defeating her. Battle of Carlac2 The Republic challenge Jadis to a fight on carlac in a week adavance. Jadis was no fool or coward. She began building a castle and got all her forces. Jadis forces: 9,700 Grimoire Heart soldiers,25,000 Order Of White warriors, Her 5 raven tail assassins, 50 cloud tower students, 2,000 battle droids, 2,000 Super battle droids, 2,000 Droidekas, 2,000 crab droids, 2,00 commando droids, and 5 separatist battle cruisers , 1,000 vultures, 1,000 tri-fighters, 1,000 HMP droid gunships. Republic forces: 35,000 clones, Holy hounds 2,700 men, holy hounds 17 jedi,5,000 bounty hunters, 6 republic ships, 2,000 ARC-170 starfighters, and V-19 Torrent starfighters. The battle lasted a straight 27 hours. Nonstop fighting and firing. Neither side called reinforcements. In the end the republic was winning and finishing off the rest of Jadis forces. Jadis kept protecting herself with different force moves and night sister spells. 20 different gungans charged at jadis and as they did she surrounded herself with night sister mist and they fell down and began choke. Master traka used the force to pull them out and used a illegal jedi move : emerald lighting at jadis. Jadis fell knocked out. The aftermath 5,342 grimoire heart soldiers died, 20,000 Order of white warriors died, all 4 of her raven tail assassins died expect teckla, 34 cloud tower pupils died, all droids were executed.34,657 clones died, 2,589 holy hound men died, master tra, master iker, master dural, master tresa, master kaz, and padawan sazx died,4,789 bounty hunters died. Jadis was trialed at coruscant and was found guilty. She spent 20 years in a level red cell and was executed at snow city. She was buried at korriban. Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive